


Love in the Potions Aisle

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Witch AU, magic shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Hazel is about to close the shop when a girl races into the store and ducks into the potions aisle. Hazel closes the door behind her and follows her into the potions aisle. The girl says something about a potions final and stolen supplies and emerges from a shelf with a cauldron full of ingredients.Hazel smiles nervously, “Are you sure you have enough money for all that?”“Yup!” comes from behind the stack of ingredients, Hazel can’t even see her face so she grabs cauldron and pulls her over to the register and rings up her purchases. As the girl’s face is revealed Hazel has to duck her head to hide her blush, because she’s really, really cute.





	Love in the Potions Aisle

Hazel is about to close the shop when a girl races into the store and ducks into the potions aisle. Hazel closes the door behind her and follows her into the potions aisle. The girl says something about a potions final and stolen supplies and emerges from a shelf with a cauldron full of ingredients.

Hazel smiles nervously, “Are you sure you have enough money for all that?”

“Yup!” comes from behind the stack of ingredients, Hazel can’t even see her face so she grabs cauldron and pulls her over to the register and rings up her purchases. As the girl’s face is revealed Hazel has to duck her head to hide her blush, because she’s really, really cute. 

Hazel asks her if she wants the cauldron to carry it all in and the girl agrees so Hazel packs it all up for her and hands her the receipt. The girl scans the price and shrugs before handing over a handful of opals and three moonstones. Hazel puts it away and tells her to come again soon

“Thanks!” The girl calls over her shoulder as she leaves. “I’m Piper by the way!”

Hazel tests the name on her tongue after Piper leaves, “Piper.” It’s a pretty name and the girls cute so Hazel crosses her fingers and hopes she comes again soon.

.

A week later Piper’s back, her braids flying behind her as soon as Hazel opens the store for the day, “I’m getting a friend a present.” She calls from within the weather charm section. Hazel smiles at the Chaos she causes and goes to listen to her Necromancy prof’s lecture on her computer.

Piper comes up to the counter with a lightning summoning charm and a smirk on her face and passes over the five red carnelians it costs. Hazel puts them away, “Why are you giving your friend a Lightning Charm?” She asks.

“My friend Jason’s been struck by lightning twice,” Piper tells her. “So me and my friend Leo are determined to get him into Lightning Magic.”

Hazel giggles, “Good luck with that!” 

Piper seems a little dazed for some reason, but she waves on her way out anyway. Hazel sighs happily and crosses her toes and hopes she stops by soon.

.

Four days later, Hazel meets Piper as she leaves the store with a frown when she steps into the shop from her lunch break. Piper’s face seems to light back up when she sees Hazel and she seems to be about to walk back into the store before she glances down to see a bag in her hands. Hazel waves at her anyway and twirls her hair and hopes the next time Piper’s at the store Hazel can help her out.

.

Hazel leaps out from behind the counter when Rush Hour ends and all her customers Rush out in a bang just like they Rushed in at the beginning of the Hour. Rush Hour’s a pain and always leaves loose magic on the shelves.

Hazel makes some of it dance in the air as she pushes it into a few beryls to use for later before making sure all of the charms and potions are still working. Hazel falls across the counter in relief when she’s finished cleaning up.

Hazel finally moves behind the counter and sketches for a few minutes before Regular Shopping Hours start up again. She draws the glowing beryls she just collected and is about to start drawing her cat Arion curled around them when the store door Dings.

Hazel looks to see who’s started up the Hours again and smiles at Piper. Piper picks up a bag of scrying crystals and a sterling silver knife, the knife is probably for Piper’s brewing, she was complaining about her old one absorbing a bit of her blood and going dull the last time she was in the shop. Hazel loves to listen to Piper talk about her potions, but when they talk Piper always manages to get Hazel to talk about herself more.

Piper stops in front of the counter, “How’s your brother?” She asks.

“Nico’s well,” Hazel tells her. “What about your siblings?”

Piper rolls her eyes, “Drew’s in a fight with Calypso again, Lacy and Mitch are trying to help her out even though I keep telling them Drew can handle her own relationships. Lacy keeps bugging me about getting into one as well.”

Hazel nods as she hands over Piper’s purchases and takes the stones Piper passes her in exchange. “I was, um, wondering if you would, uh, like to go get tea at Witches Brews on the corner?” Hazel asks. “As a, as a date?”

Piper lights up, “I’d love too! How about Friday, after my lab?” 

Hazel relaxes and smiles, “Perfect, I’ll have Nico watch the shop, do you want to meet here and walk over?”

Piper nods and then they wave goodbye as Piper races off to have her weekly afternoon tea with her mother.

Hazel twiddles her thumbs and hopes the date goes well.

.

Nico waves them off as they walk over to Witches Brew. Hazel slips her hand into Piper’s and they swing their hands as they walk.

“This is nice,” Hazel says.

“Yeah,” Piper agrees.

Piper slowly speeds up their hand swinging before making their hands fall apart with a sparkle of magic, Hazel adds a little bit of noise with some Chaos and the two laugh as they trip into the tea shop.

Hazel brings Piper over to her favourite table underneath a Gem Tree and they count down the minutes till Late Service starts. Piper keeps seconds with taps of her ring on the table and Hazel does minutes with drips of Magic. 

It’s fun, but Hazel cleans it up with a flick of her wrist when she sees the waitress’s Witches Hat peak out from behind the Gem Tree. The waitress scowls at them in a way that almost sets Hazel into a fit of laughter, but Piper suddenly composed saves Hazel’s ass by ordering the special. The waitress plucks them each a gem with a sneer and floats up to the kitchens with a trail of Chaos behind her.

Hazel lets out her laughter and falls back against her rocking chair with a smile. Piper giggles at her laughter and Hazel reaches over to swipe her Gem in revenge. Piper tries to grab it back but Hazel sticks a Charm to it and lets it float above her head. 

Piper growls at her playfully and Hazel lets the Gem fall into the back of Piper’s shirt with a smile. Piper shrieks and Summons it out and the girls share smiles.

Hazel lets her Magic rest for a bet and tells Piper a story of her awful Healing prof. It doesn’t take long for the two of them to start ragging on all the professors they’ve had at their colleges and Piper almost spits out her cup of rosehip tea when Hazel tells her about how she and her friends would leave paperclips around the lecture hall and hide and watch their prof take them and tuck them away in her purse.

At some point Hazel or Piper must’ve reached across the table and joined their hands and Hazel sends a squeeze of Joy across and blushes as she sees Piper’s face after she receives the Emotion. Piper leaves some purple kunzite on the table and pulls Hazel out of the store, down the street, into Hazel’s shop and into the back room.

Piper’s somehow grabbed Hazel’s other hand and’s looking into her eyes with a softness and Hazel feels the hair on the back of her neck prickle as Magic runs through the air.

“Can I kiss you?” Hazel hears herself ask.

Piper blinks owlishly before nodding quickly. Hazel feels herself blush as she leans over to press her lips to Piper’s. Piper presses back a bit and they fall into each other with their arms wrapped around each other.

“Noice,” Piper says after they break apart. Hazel throws her head back and laughs before pulling her out to the street again, with a wave to her brother as they pass him.

As they stand on the sidewalk Hazel kisses Piper’s cheek and holds her by the waist, “What next?”

Piper sends her a wave of Delight and suggests, “Ice cream?”

Hazel squeezes Piper’s waist and pulls her into the crowd as they go off on a search for ice cream.


End file.
